totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
19. Szczęśliwa rodzina
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Uczestnicy mieli trzy zadania do wykonania. Najpierw mieli szukać masek w labiryncie, gdzie Heather zabrała trzy maski, ale LeShawna i Bridgette i tak je jej zabrały. Kolejnym zadaniem było zjedzenie sześciu robali. Duncan zwymiotował kilka razy, a Bridgette postanowiła, że nie zje żadnego robala. Jakby to, że stawką jest milion nie wystarczyło. Ostatnie zadanie to wejście i jak najdłuższe wytrzymanie w kręcącej się kapsule, po czym cała maszyna się rozpadła. Podstępem wygrała Gwen, a wybraną przez nią osobą została LeShawna. Courtney i Heather nie mogły wybaczyć zdrady Bridgette i ją przegłosowały. a już prawie odpadła Heather. Kto wygra dzisiejsze zadanie i zostanie w finałowej szóstce, a kto będzie musiał się pożegnać z szansą na zdobycie miliona ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Chłopaków Cody budzi się w nocy i zauważa coś dziwnego Cody: Co to jest ? Nagle ściany zaczynają się zsuwać i robi się coraz ciaśniej Cody: Aaaaa !!! Wszystko znika i okazuje się, że jest ranek, a obok niego stoją Duncan i Courtney śmiejąc się z niego Duncan: Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny ! Cody: Co to ma znaczyć ? Courtney: Ekhem... Duncan: Dzięki Courtney. Całuje ją Courtney: Było warto. Cody: Co tu się dzieje ? Duncan: A co ? Posikałeś się ? Cody: Nie ! Więc to był kolejny twój kawał. Duncan: Z wielką pomocą ze strony Courtney. Courtney: Och ! To nic takiego ! Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam już serdecznie dosyć tych żartów ze strony Duncana. I wcale się nie posikałem ! '''Cody: Jeszcze się zemszczę ! Cody obrażony wychodzi z domku Dom dziewczyn Jak zwykle LeShawna i Heather się kłócą, a Gwen i Lindsay tego słuchają i próbują coś z tym zrobić Heather: Wiem, że to ty zabrałaś moją szczotkę ! LeShawna: Wcale tego nie zrobiłam ! Heather: Wiem, że mnie nie cierpisz, ale ja nie zabieram twoich rzeczy, w odróżnieniu od ciebie ! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, wiem że nie zabrała mi tej szczotki. Ale przez przypadek ją zniszczyłam i chciałam na kogoś zwalić winę, a LeShawna i tak mnie nie lubi. '''Lindsay: Szkoda, że nie ma tu Bridgette. Gwen: ''' Udałoby się jej jakoś pogodzić te dwie. '''LeShawna: Nie zabrałam tej twojej głupiej szczotki ! Zaraz przychodzi Courtney Courtney: Heather, zauważyłam po drodze twoją szczotkę, tylko że była zniszczona. Heather: Co ? Jak ją znalazłaś ? Ups... LeShawna: Jak to ? Zmyśliłaś to ? Heather: Nie, po prostu nie wiedziałam, że ona tam jest ! LeShawna: Pewnie sama ją zniszczyłaś, ale bałaś się do tego przyznać ! Heather: Wcale, że nie. Ja się niczego nie boję ! LeShawna: Akurat. Następnym razem pomyśl zanim coś zrobisz. Głowa jest od myślenia, a nie od machania włosami ! Lindsay: Rodzice często mi to mówili. Gwen: I mieli rację. Lindsay: Co takiego ? Gwen: Nieważne. Heather: Ja myślę ! Jestem jedną z najmądrzejszych osób tutaj ! Zresztą na pewno jestem lepsza w myśleniu od ciebie ! LeShawna: Popamiętasz tego ! LeShawna rzuca się na Heather '' '''Gwen': Courtney, pomóż mi je rozdzielić ! Courtney: Ale ty bierzesz LeShawnę ! Gwen: Dobra. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Rozpieszczona księżniczka ! '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie jestem rozpuszczona, tylko skoro mnie ktoś do czegoś wzywa, to znaczy, że ja mam brać lżejszą ! ''Gwen odciąga LeShawnę, a Courtney odciąga Heather '''LeShawna: Co ty do... Aha, to ty. Sory. Gwen: Nic się nie stało. Heather: Co ty robisz ? Heather rzuca się na Courtney Courtney: Aaaa !!! Zabierzcie ją ! LeShawna, Lindsay i Gwen odciągają Heather od Courtney, po czym Heather się uspokoiła Heather: Chyba trochę mnie poniosło... Courtney: Poniosło ?! Jesteś okropna ! Heather: Courtney, uspokój się. To było niechcący ! Courtney: Nie ! I wiesz co ? Nie ma już naszego sojuszu ! Koniec ! Heather: Co ? Chyba za bardzo bierzesz to do siebie. Courtney: Wcale nie ! Mam już ciebie dosyć ! Heather: Świetnie ! Ja też mam ciebie dosyć ! Courtney: No to żegnaj się z programem, Heather ! Heather wychodzi obrażona LeShawna: Wow, to było niezłe. Courtney: No przecież wiem. Gwen: Nareszcie możemy się jej pozbyć. Lindsay: Iiiii !!! LeShawna: Już po niej ! Courtney: Nie ma z nami szans ! A jeszcze jest jedna sprawa... Gwen: O co chodzi ? Courtney: Liczę, że ja nie będę... no wiecie... następna ? LeShawna: A skąd. Courtney: To dobrze. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czuje się taka wolna i lekka ! Bo nareszcie pozbędę się Heather ! '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''I niestety teraz muszę się nieźle postarać, albo wylecę ! Dzięki Courtney ! '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Wszyscy zebrać się przy porcie, mamy ważną sprawę ! Port ''Wszyscy uczestnicy przychodzą i spotykają Chrisa '''Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy ! Heather: Jakie jest zadanie ? Chris: Co takiego ? Courtney: Jakie jest zadanie ? Chris: Nie mówiłem, że będzie dzisiaj zadanie ! LeShawna: Czyli, nie ma dzisiaj zadania ? Chris: Nie ma zadania dla was. Ktoś inny wykona dzisiejsze zadanie... Gwen: Kto ? Chris: Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. A teraz czas na eliminację !!! Heather: Co ? Chris: Zrobimy teraz ceremonię. Głosujcie ! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''No to już po mnie ! '''Chris: Różnicą jest to, że głosujecie przy wszystkich obozowiczach. Zaczynajmy ! Głosowanie Chris: No to kto zaczyna ? LeShawna: Ja ! Chris: Na kogo głosujesz ? LeShawna: Na Heather ! Heather: W takim razie ja głosuje na LeShawnę ! Chris: Czyli mamy remis : LeShawna i Heather mają po jednym głosie ! Gwen: Głosuję na Heather. Courtney: Ja też głosuję na Heather ! Chris: Heather uzyskała już 3 głosy ! Jeszcze jeden i odpada ! Heather: Czyli mam się pakować ? Chris: Jeszcze nie, zostały jeszcze głosy Duncana, Codyego i Lindsay. Lindsay: No to ja oddaję mój głos na... ... ... ... Heather ! Heather: Zemszczę się jeszcze ! Chris: Heather, ty i tak nie wylatujesz ! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: To głosowanie było tylko dla kitu, a odpadnie osoba, która... Heather: Która co ? Chris: ...która... Nagle przybiega Chef Chef: Już przypływają. Chris: Jak to ? Chef: Wypłynęli trochę wcześniej i teraz już nadpływają. Chris: No to, mówiłem, że osoba, która nie znajdzie swojego krewnego na statku zostanie wyeliminowana ! Heather: Czyli kto odpada, ja czy ktos inny ? Chris: Więc wychodzi na to, że odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Heather ! Żaden z twoich krewnych nie zdecydował się na wystąpienie w naszym programie, więc odpadasz ! Heather: Jak to ? To niesprawiedliwe ! Chris: Możemy równie dobrze uznać, że ceremonia nie była tylko żartem i zostałaś przegłosowana ! Heather: Że co ? Chris: Nieważne. Odpadasz ! I już nie wrócisz ! Courtney: Papa, Heather ! Heather: Zemszczę się na waszej czwórce ! A zwłaszcza na tobie ! LeShawna: No dobra, to kto przypłynął ? Chris: Za chwilę się przekonasz. Klip Specjalny Heather: Jak mogli mi to zrobić ! Należy mi się wygrana ! Głupie dziewczyny. Tylko Cody jest normalnie myślącym człowiekiem i jako jedyny na mnie nie zagłosował. Jeszcze się przekonają z kim tak naprawdę zadarli ! Szczególnie Courtney i LeShawna ! Powinny się mnie bać ! Port, powitanie krewnych Chris: A oto i oni ! Przypływa statek, na którym nikogo nie ma Duncan: To gdzie oni są ? Chris: W środku. Najpierw zaczniemy od LeShawny. LeShawna: Kto do mnie przyjechał ? Chris: Oto twoja kuzynka, LeShaniqua ! LeShaniqua wychodzi ze statku LeShawna: LeShaniqua ! LeShaniqua: Siemka, laska ! LeShawna: Tęskniłam za tobą ! LeShaniqua: Cała rodzina za tobą tęskni... LeShawna: Serio ? LeShaniqua: No pewnie ! Wszyscy się cieszą, że jesteś w programie, ale nie sądziłam, że została was już szóstka ! LeShawna: To tak szybko minęło... Udało mi się chociaż wywalić Heather ! LeShaniqua: Nienawidzę jej tak samo jak ty. LeShawna: No tak... Czekaj, muszę ci kogoś przedstawić ! LeShawna łapię ją za rękę i podbiega do Gwen LeShawna: LeShaniquo, oto moja najlepsza przyjaciółka na tej wyspie, Gwen. Gwen, oto moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i zarazem najlepsza kumpela, LeShaniqua ! LeShaniqua: Miło mi cię poznać. Gwen: Nawzajem. Ciekawe, kto przyjedzie do mnie. LeShawna: Na pewno ktoś fajny ! Gwen: Taaak... LeShaniqua dziwnie na nią patrzy LeShaniqua (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie sądziłam, że LeShawna zaprzyjaźni się z kimś takim jak Gwen. Ona jest taka zmulona. '''LeShawna: Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś ! LeShaniqua: Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja się cieszyłam, dopóki nie zobaczyłam tej wyspy na żywo ! LeShawna: Heh, nawet nie wiesz jak ja chcę stąd wyjechać ! Ale walczę o milion ! LeShaniqua: I wygrasz go z pewnością ! LeShawna: Dzięki ! LeShawna i LeShanqua przytulają się Chris: Teraz czas na krewnego Lindsay ! Oto... ... Twoja siostra ! Ze statku wychodzi siostra Lindsay Lindsay: Paula ! Paula: Lindsay ! Paula i Lindsay: Iiii !!! Lindsay: Jak się cieszę, że jesteś ! Paula: Ja też ! Lindsay: Ale przywiozłaś ze sobą byszczyki ? Paula: Oczywiście, wszystkie, o których powiedziałaś, że są świetne ! Gwen: Czyli wszystkie ? Paula i Lindsay zmrużyły oczy patrząc na nią Lindsay: A lakiery do paznokci ? Paula: Tak ! Lindsay: A tusze do rzęs ? Paula: Tak. Lindsay: A szminki ? Paula: Tak !!! Lindsay: Witaj w domu ! Iiii !!! Paula: Iiii !!! Lindsay i Paula skaczą z radosci LeShawna: Widać, że to siostry ! Gwen: Dobrze, że przynajmniej mogłam wytrzymać z jedną Lindsay. Teraz już będzie koszmar ! LeShaniqua: Na wasze szczęście, ona nie jest uczestniczką ! LeShawna: Masz rację. Lindsay: Opowiadaj co się działo jak mnie nie było ! Paula: Mama kazała ci coś przekazać, ale zapomniałam co. Lindsay: Nic nie szkodzi ! Chris: Powitajmy następnego krewnego ! Teraz czas na krewnego Courtney. Courtney: Kto to będzie ? Chris: Oto twoja matka ! Courtney: Mama ! Mama Courtney: '''Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę ! '''Courtney: Ja ciebie też ! Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogła tu przyjechać dla mnie ! Mama Courtney: Jesteś w końcu moją jedyną i najukochańszą córeczką ! Przytulają się Courtney: Dzięki mamusiu ! Przestają się tulić i mama Courtney zaczęła się rozglądać po wyspie i uczestnikach Mama Courtney: I ty walczysz z tymi osobami o milion ! Courtney: Tak. Została nas już tylko szóstka ! Mama Courtney: Phi ! Wygrasz ten milion z pocałowaniem ręki. Zresztą popatrz na nich. Gwen, LeShaniqua i LeShawna ze złością patrzą na nie, Lindsay i Paula ciągle o czymś plotkują, a Duncan męczy Codyego Gwen: No i wiadomo po kim ona to ma ! LeShawna: Dokładnie. Courtney: No tak, ale Duncan to mój chłopak ! Mama Courtney: Co ? A który z nich to on ? Ta ciamajda, czy ten kryminalista ? Courtney (po cichu):''' Kryminalista... '''Mama Courtney: Co powiedziałaś ? Nie dosłyszałam ? Courtney: Kryminalista ! Ale on nie jest taki ! Mama Courtney: Akurat ! Zabraniam ci się z nim spotykać ! Courtney: Ale Mamo ! Mama Courtney: Żadne ale mamo ! Zabraniam ci i koniec ! Courtney: Nie ! Mama Courtney: Co takiego ? Courtney: Nie ! Mama Courtney: A więc widzę, że to nie jest odpowiednie towarzystwo dla ciebie i jestem zmuszona ciebie wycofać z tego programu ! Courtney: Co ? O nie ! Nie możesz mnie wycofać ! Mama Courtney: Wyjeżdżam stąd ! Nie mogę tu dłużej wytrzymać ! Courtney: Ja tu zostaję ! Mama Courtney: No dobra, nie powinnam o tobie decydować, ale ja i tak tu nie zostanę ! Chris: Skoro ona wyjeżdża, to ty też ! Wskazuje na Courtney Mama Courtney:' '''Słuchaj, Mclean. Mogę ci wytoczyć sprawę w sądzie . Pamiętasz jak przegrałeś z moją córcią ! ''Chris staje przerażony, ale później stara się coś wymyślić Chris: Zróbmy tak... Courtney zostaje w programie, a jej matka wyjeżdża. Mama Courtney: Ja się zgadzam, ale dopóki reszta krewnych nie wyjedzie to Courtney ma nietykalność. Chris: Co ?! No dobra. Powitajmy jeszcze kolejnych krewnych, a potem ty odpływasz razem ze statkiem. Mama Courtney: Oby to nie trwało tak długo ! Chris: Dobrze, już dobrze. Oto kolejne osoby, może nie krewni, ale bliscy przyjaciele. Wychodzą dwie osoby Chris: Oto przyjaciółka Gwen, Mandy oraz przyjaciel Duncana... Duncan: Nie, tylko nie on ! Chris: O co znowu chodzi ? Duncan: On nie jest moim przyjacielem, tylko to jest mój stary trener ! Trener: Nie pyskuj mi tutaj ! Przez ciebie straciłem tą pracę ! Duncan: Całymi dniami mnie zamęczałeś, ale potem i tak nie dostałem się na te zawody, bo nie byłem według ciebie gotowy ! Courtney: Kim jest ten facet ? Trener: Byłem jego trenerem karate, dopóki tego, czego jego nauczyłem, nie wykorzystał przeciwko mnie ! Duncan: Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał. Po co tu w ogóle przyjechałeś ? Trener: Żeby się na tobie zemścić ! Gwen: Hej, Mandy. Brak mi tu ciebie było. Mandy: Mnie ciebie również. Obie wszystko mówią bez żadnych emocji LeShaniqua: Ale się dobrały ! Mandy: Ale tu syf. Gwen: Co nie ? Mandy: Nie chcę mi się tu być. Gwen: Gdyby nie walka o milion to bym się wycofała. Mandy: Ty możesz chociaż coś wygrać, a ja... Gwen: A ty możesz mi w tym pomóc. Mandy: No tak... Cody: To... kto przyjechał do mnie ? Chris: Zaraz zobaczysz... Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Pewnie to będzie moja mama ! '''Chris: Oto ostatnia osoba, która dziś do nas przypłynęła, czyli... ... ... ... ... ...Sierra ! Wszyscy: Co ? Cody: O nie... To znaczy, co ty tutaj robisz ? Sierra: Namówiłam twoją rodzinę, żeby żaden z nich nie płynął do ciebie, tylko ja to zrobię ! Cody: A oni się tak po prostu zgodzili ? Sierra: Tak ! Powiedziałam, że jestem twoją dziewczyną, więc się bardzo ucieszyli, że w końcu kogoś sobie znalazłeś i zgodzili się ! Wszyscy buchnęli śmiechem Sierra: Myślałam, że się ucieszysz jak mnie tu zobaczysz. Cody: Cieszę się, ale wolałem, zobaczyć tu krewnego. Sierra: Aha... Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co ja zrobiłam ? Za chwilkę może mnie rzucić ! '''Chris: Na czas pobytu krewnych, wasze domki są pozamykane. Gwen: To gdzie będziemy spać ? Chris: Każdy uczestnik będzie spał wraz z krewnym bądź przyjacielem w namiocie ! Widok przenosi się na sześć namiotów Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Courtney, zapomniałem, że twoja matka wyjechała, więc ty możesz zamieszkać w domku. Courtney: Jej ! Gwen (mówi kaszląc): '''Księżniczka ! '''Chef: To co zrobimy z jej namiotem ? Chris: Możesz się wyszaleć. Chef odchodzi Chris: Będziecie mieli kilka zadań do wykonania, czyli... Nagle słychać huk i okazuje się, że to walec, którym kieruje Chef i wjeżdża prosto w jeden z namiotów Chris: Mówiłem, że będziecie mieli do wykonania kilka zadań, a po ich zakończeniu najsłabsza osoba odpadnie. Ale to będzie dopiero jutro, więc się przygotujcie ! Rozgośćcie się w namiotach i prześpijcie. Rzeczy uczestników są już w namiotach. Gwen: No to chodźmy zobaczyć nasze namioty. Mandy: Ale super. Powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich namiotów, oprócz Courtney W namiotach Namiot Gwen i Mandy Gwen: Ale tu ciasno... Mandy: Ciaśniej niż w moim pokoju. Gwen: No to... Działo się coś ciekawego, gdy mnie nie było ? Mandy: Nie bardzo. A nawet jeśli się działo to mnie to za bardzo nie obchodziło. Gwen: Aha. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jakoś tak Mandy stała się bez życia. Może dopiero teraz to zauważyłam, bo wcześniej też byłam taka. Kurcze, ten program zmienia ludzi ! Namiot Lindsay i Pauli '''Lindsay: I jak teraz nasze kosmetyki i ciuchy mają się zmieścić ?! Paula: Okej, Lindsay nie panikuj ! Damy sobie radę. Lindsay: Masz rację. Paula: Wiem. Lindsay: Nie wywyższaj się ! Paula: Nawet nie wiesz co to znaczy ! Lindsay: No i co z tego ! Paula: Myślałam, że choć trochę wydoroślejesz ! Lindsay: Co ? Ja już wydo... nieważne ! Paula: Ehhh... Namiot Codyego i Sierry Sierra: Cody ? Cody: C...co ? Sierra: Nareszcie jesteśmy sami ! Wiesz co to znaczy ? Cody: Że możemy spokojnie porozmawiać ? Sierra: Emmm... Tak. Mówi ze smutkiem Cody: No to świetnie ! A tak w ogóle to cieszę się, że tu przyjechałaś. Sierra: Serio ? Dzięki ! Sierra przytula się do Codyego Dom Dziewczyn Courtney: Ale tu cisza i spokój ! Jestem sama ! Nagle Courtney próbuje zasnąć, ale zauważa... Courtney: Pająk ! Courtney piszczy ze strachu Chris: I to już koniec na dzisiaj ! Co się zdarzy jutro ? Kto wygra zadanie ? A kto jutro pożegna się z programem i odpłynie Łodzią Przegranych ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki